Navi
Navi (pronounced /ˈnɑː.viː/, NAH-vee)needed is a recurring character in The Legend of Zelda series. She is a Fairy who serves as Link's companion in his quest to save Hyrule. In the game, The Great Deku Tree summons her to his side after Ganondorf cursed him for the Kokiri Emerald, and she soon meets Link. She wakes him up and she sticks with him throughout his adventures, even when he grows up seven years later. She's been very helpful on pointing out enemies' weaknesses, as well as targeting and reminding him on his objectives. She stays as a valuable companion until his adventure is over after he defeated Ganondorf and returned to the past. She flies away, never to be seen again, not even when Link was looking for her in Majora's Mask. Ikran's Lost Pokémon/OoT crossover Navi's still very helpful during the adventure, but not quite as annoying as people think. At one point, she has been contained inside a bottle when Link was being brainwashed by the Gerudo. She still stays with Link, Zelda II, and her Pokémon throughout the journey centering on the Hero of Time. Until after Ganon's defeat and concealment. The Lost Legend of Namira At the Temple of Light, Princess Zelda sent the trio to the Temple of Time, where Link would lay the Master Sword to rest, but Impa interrupted the sequence, asking if whether or not it is truly his own decision on returning to the past. Indecisive, Link and the others headed to Dampe's hut, then Navi decided it was time for her to leave Link and his partner since he's a grown Hylian. So, with some sorrowful goodbyes from them and some nearby Pokémon, she finally returned to the forest for a new owner. Zelda II later asked to herself as she was in a bind during her lucid dream, "Where the hell is Navi when I need her?" Brought Together, Torn Apart Navi was with Saria at the Sacred Forest Grotto. Link was worried she'd perish since she fulfilled her purpose as a guardian fairy because Red Fairies tend to die once they heal someone. Luckily, she didn't as she decided to become Saria's new fairy since she lost her own when she was in peril by Phantom Ganon. She and Saria knew that Link was of age to find a mate and they've already known who his best fit was; though he has to figure it out on his own first. Coronation and Dreams Navi attended Zelda's coronation as Queen with Saria. navimeetslink.jpg|Navi meets Link. navideclaration.png|Navi declares to Link during the final battle. naviwithenemy.png|Navi turns yellow as she warns Link of an enemy and lets him target it. naviwithsecret.png|Navi turns green as she finds a secret. naviblue.png|Navi turns blue when Link examines/speaks with people/objects. Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Fairies Category:Partner Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Guardians Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover